


The Moon Never Talks

by bunnyot16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Korra is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyot16/pseuds/bunnyot16
Summary: The legend of the moon was told throughout both Water Tribes. The first person who had told her the story was Katara: a friend of the moon. Korra always connected with the story. It felt like the only person in the world that could understand her was Yue, even if the moon never talked.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Moon Never Talks

The first time she had been told the story of Yue was on her seventh birthday. Korra was getting ready to end the night, unwrapping her final gifts. Once she was done, Katara motioned her to come forward. “I have a story for you. Do you know about the moon?” 

“The moon? Yeah. It’s a giant rock in the sky,” Korra raised a brow before she sat by the old water bender’s feet. 

“The moon isn’t just a giant rock. The moon has a name. Her name is Yue. And I was one of her friends,” She nodded, recalling the time where she was in the North Pole with Aang and Sokka. “She was girl like you and me. But she was sixteen at the time. I will never forget the time I saw her. My bother was particularly drooling over Yue. How anyone would find that charming, I have no clue. But Yue was very lovely girl. She was kind, had great manners, and was fun to be around. However, she was very lonely.” 

As Katara continued the story, young Korra hung onto every word she said. Even at seven years old she understood what it was like to be lonely. Just like Yue, Korra didn’t have many friends. Naga was her only one and she wasn’t even human. And as she grew older, Korra would only be able to relate more to the moon spirit. 

For her whole life Korra was never allowed to live a normal life. She was the Avatar before anything else. Heck, Korra couldn’t even remember a time where she didn’t live outside of White Lotus walls. She knew she could truly escape from her duties but sometimes she just needed some air. 

It was particularly cold night in the South Pole. She had wrapped herself in a thick fur blanket before walking out onto a balcony. From the balcony she could see the bright full moon in front of her. It looked so big, like Korra could reach out and touch it. But she was reminded of how far the moon truly was. 

It was nights like these where she would talk to the moon spirit. It often felt like Yue was the only one that could understand her. Yue had never lived a normal life. She was a princess before anything else. Her whole life had been involved in politics. Even her marriage was a political affair. And it wasn’t until Katara, Sokka, and Aang arrived that she truly had any friends. Even then it was short lived. Her duties were no longer being a princess but being a whole spirit. She was alone once again.

“You know, being alone really sucks,” Korra sighed out loud. “Not being a real functioning person sucks too. It’s all so lonely. Not to mention the pressure of being an avatar or some spiritual figure. Sometimes I just don’t get it. Why do I have to have all the responsibility? Why am I the one that was chosen to protect all of humanity? I guess you understand what it’s like. You were chosen to revive the moon spirit. I can’t imagine saving a whole group of benders. Not to mention my entire nation.”

The teen took a break, looking at the moon. Yue never responded. The moon never talked. When Korra was younger she would pretend it did. If a star happened to sparkle extra bright in the sky she would take it as sign. But she was quickly disappointed to learn that some stars were just brighter than others. 

“I have Katara, my parents, and Naga. Katara gives me some helpful advice since she was married to Aang but it doesn’t fix anything. Aang seemed to be carefree. He was a friend to the whole world. Meanwhile, I don’t know anyone outside of these walls. My parents are sympathetic. They try to cheer me up. It only works for a little while, though. Naga doesn’t speak so there’s that. No one understands what it’s like besides you and me. That’s why it’s easy to talk to you, Yue, even if you don’t respond. I guess I’ll just have to harass you when I’m able to get into the spirit world.” 

Just to see if Yue would respond, Korra stuck her tongue out. No response. The water bender exclaimed, “Come on! One of these days you have to respond! Aren’t spirts supposed to be these resourceful, wise creatures? Maybe if you talked to me you would finally have some friends?”

She lowered her voice and muttered to herself, “Or maybe then I would finally have a friend. One day.” She looked back up at the moon, “One day I’ll take control of my life.” 

It was a promise to both Yue and Korra, even if the moon never talked.


End file.
